Just Another High School Thing
by xoThatGirl
Summary: well you have to read to see :3 I think I did a good job, it's my comeback on Fanfiction, please the story is WAY better than the summary, so read,R&R, and enjoy :3 chapter2 is now up ! won't update if you don't R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my first story in years, enjoy and always R&R

Chapter 1

TDI NEVER HAPENNED

And I do not own TDI

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

**Gwen's p.o.v**

I can't believe it's already back to school day. I had an amazing summer with my friends, Bridgette, LeShawna, Courtney, Geoff, DJ and Duncan. I went in the bathroom connected to my midnight blue room and did the usual morning stuff every clean human being does. Back at my room, I look myself in the mirror and realised how much I've changed. I had no more teal streaks, only shoulder length black hair, side bangs and no more teal lipstick or weird Goth make up: I just put basic mascara and black eyeliner now. My ears are pierced twice, and I have a bellybutton and a lip piercing**(A/N:not a ring just a little diamond!)**. I've traded my goth clothes for normal clothes. I still wear black sometimes, but not as much as I used to.

I decided to wear short jeans shorts with a basic black Ed Hardy t-shirt that said ''Love Kills Slowly'' with gladiator sandals. I took my Iphone, my new Hollister bag that was going to be used as my school bag and than ran downstairs to grab a chocolate muffin for my breakfast. I was going to leave except my mom threw my some BMW car keys. I was so happy that I nearly cried, but I never cry. I hugged my mom then left to see my BMW. It was white and convertible I was so freaking happy. It's MY OWN car! I but my Chanel sun glasses then left for school!

I arrive at school and had 20 minutes to spare. I ran over to my girl friends and hugged them tightly. LeShawna was stylish in her Juicy Couture outfit. Courtney was stunning in her preppy Abercrombie clothes. And Bridget, so sporty in her Lululemon clothes. The guys dressed up good too. The bell rang and I went at my first period, with no friends in the class, Chemistry. I sat down at a table in the back of the class. The second bell rang and a guy that I never saw before walked in. He had messy black hair, green eyes and wore dark jeans and a green t-shirt. Nobody was sitting beside me so the teacher makes the guy sit beside me. The intercom calls out our chemistry teacher, Mr. Trek, to go see the principal. The class started to talk and I was sketching in my school agenda, as I always do. The guy starts talking to me

''Hey, I'm Trent''

''Gwen'' And I continued a drawing of my friends on the cover of my agenda.

''You're good at drawing''

''Thanks'' He was super cute and I can see that every single girl in my class where checking him out. I tried to ignore that I look not interested in him.

''So...I'll guess we'll be chemistry partners for this year. Are you good in chemistry?''

Oh my god, that was a move he made you know, the basic ''are you good in chemistry'' thing. Not school chemistry, love chemistry.

''Hum...what do you mean?''

**Trent's p.o.v**

She was super hot. Gwen, what a pretty name. She was good at drawing and was probably the only girl not falling for me. I made the chemistry move on her. I'm not sure it worked because of her answer.

''Like school chemistry'' That was a total lie but who cares.

''Oh hum, I guess I'm not that bad'' she says with a smile.

I smiled back and the teacher comes back to class and hands out a questionnaire.

**Gwen's p.o.v**

He probably had the nicest smile in the world. Mr. Trek comes back and hand out a ''About You'' questionnaire that you will have to hand in at the next class.

**PERIOD ONE OVER**

The bell rings and I but the questionnaire in my agenda, that I put in my bag, then check my next class.

''English...great...''I said sarcasticly.

''Hey, I'm in English too!'' said Trent.

''Cool'' I replied with a smile.

''It won't be that bad with me around''

''I guess'' I said with a smile.

We walked out of the class. I was happy that at least two of my classes was with Trent, especially that my other friends weren't in those classes. I can spend some time with Trent...Alone. Courtney comes from behind and hugs me. I can Tell it's Courtney, because she always does that.

''I was Chemistry?''She asks

''Boring, but at least I have a new err friend?''

''Hum yeah it would be that bad with Gwen around''Said Trent

''Oh, well Gwen at least has a friend for Chemistry!''

''And English''I said

''Oh well you'll be less alone. I have Chemistry with Duncan next, gotta go!''

''Bye Courtney!''

''Hum I guess I'll see you in English?''said Trent

''Yeah. Come eat with us at lunch!''

''Okay''he said smiling. He then Left.

I walked at my locker, grabbed my English books, then close my locker to find my friends, except for Courtney and Duncan. We talked until the bell rang and then we all left for our classes.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

R&R please hopped you liked this short chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy Imma prob upload slowly xD

Anw R&R as alwaysss or seriously I won't update..

Gwen's POV

Okay, so I was going to English class. I have the meanest teacher alive, **(A/N:At first, I thought Biatch but no one is named like that so I thought of Biatchy, like Bitchy) **. At least Trent was in my class. I walk in my classroom and see everyone standing up, so I went with them. Trent walked in the class and went beside me. Some blond girl told me that the teacher assigns the places in the class. She will put boys/girls teams so it would less talk.

''Gwen Amarosa, table 10, in the back of the class. You will be sitting with hum...Trent Venturi.''

I walked at my place, that was probably for the year, and smiled at Trent. He smiled back, happy to be sitting next to me.

''So class, these are your places until the END OF THE YEAR. I'm , not Biatch, not Bitch, Biatchy. I'm your English teacher for your sophomore year. Now I will hand you a questionnaire that you will have to hand in next class, that means tomorrow, last period. You may start it now.''

I started my questionnaire:

Your FULL name: Gwen Daniela Michelle Amarosa.

Age: 16

Occupations: Drawing, writing, singing.

The music you like: Rock, punk, country/rock, pop/rock.

And it went on and on and on. I did 15 questions out of like what...30? I got annoyed of doing it and start writing new lyrics in my lyrics note pad:

_It's when I first looked in your green,_

_In your emerald green eyes, _

_That I had that little feeling inside._

_I felt all weird,_

_My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour._

Those lines were like, what I felt when I first saw Trent.

_And when our hands met,_

_You made my heart skip a beat._

_I never felt this way before with anybody,_

_What's Happening?_

_What's This Feeling?_

_Is It Love?_

_I don't know,_

_What's happening to me,_

_It's the first time,_

_Oh the first time,_

_I feel like this._

_And..._

_Whenever a girl is next to you,_

_I get jealous,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why-y._

_I barely know you,_

_But it seems like I do since forever._

_I try to understand,_

_But I'm not able._

_I try to get the explanation,_

_But I can't,_

_Find why-y,_

_I'm feeling,_

_Oh Feeling,_

_Oh feeling, in love._

**(A/N: its not done. Yeah you might think its crappy but I just made that up xD)**

It's super weird! I feel exactly like that with Trent. He's super cute and always blushes when I look at him. I think he thinks I'm pretty too, but I don't know. I always look-and feel!-stupid around him, because I'm blushing. I known him since what...two hours?! And I feel all mushy and lovey-dovey inside. The bell rings and I'm heading at my locker to get my lunch. I go at Trent's locker and we walk in the cafeteria together.

''So where are you sitting usually? Do you have like a table of your own?''

''Well since we just started the new year today, we sit at a table and it's ours until the end of the year.''

I see LeShawna, Bridget, DJ and Geoff sitting at a big table in the middle of the cafeteria. It's ours for the year! I introduce them to Trent and Trent to them. We sit down and Courtney and Duncan come and join us.

''Oh nice table guys!''

''Thanks Court!'' says Bridget.

''I chose it!'' screams Geoff.

''With me dude'' adds DJ.

''And who might you be?''says Duncan.

''I'm the new kid, Trent''

''Good to meet you Trent. I'm Duncan and that's Courtney. MY princess''says Duncan.

''Hi! And I'm NOT his princess, just girlfriend.''

''Well they do say opposite attracks''says Trent in a lower voice towards me.

''They do.'' I whispered back.

''They do what?''says Geoff.

''They do nothing''answers Trent.

''They do lying''said Geoff.

''They do mind your own ass''says Trent

And everyone laughs, Geoff the most.

''Good one man!''

We talked all lunch until the bell rings that indicate us to go to our next class, Math for me and Bridget, Art history for Geoff and Trent, Leshawna and Courtney have Chemistry and for Duncan and DJ, English. We all went to our classes with our friend.

I know its short but I'm super tired xD

R&R PLEASE or I won't update :/


End file.
